Bicalutamide is also known as N-[4-cyano-3-trifluoromethyl-phenyl]-3-[4-fluorophenyl-sulfonyl]-2-hydroxy-2-methyl-propionamide and has the following chemical formula. 
Bicalutamide is an acylanilid that has anti-androgen activity. It is known to selectively decrease the testosterone level without influencing the regulation mechanisms of the hypothalamus.
The international patent No. WO 93/19770 describes both R-(−) enantiomer and S-(+) enantiomer for bicalutamide, of which the R-(−) isomer is reported to be more active and possesses lesser side-effects (e.g., headache, gynecomistia and giddiness) when used in therapy treatment.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,636,505 describes processes for preparing acylanilides.
The international Pat. No. WO 01/00608 describes a process for racemic and optically pure N-[4-cyano-3-trifluoromethylphenyl]-3-[4-fluorophenyl-sulfonyl]-2-hydroxy-2-methyl-propionamide. The process involves multiple steps including at least reacting with thionyl choride; hydrolyzing under aqueous basic conditions; sulfonylating with sulfonyl halogenide; and oxidizing with inorganic peroxy salt, or m-chloroperbenzoic acid (MCPBA) or aqueous hydrogen peroxide. However, the synthetic pathways involve the use of substrates (such as sodium hydride) that are dangerously explosive in nature.
There is a constant need to improve the synthesis process for bicalutamide which are economical and environmental safe and feasible.
We have now found a simpler method of preparing bicalutamide and its intermediates without using dangerous oxidizing compounds such as m-chloroperbenzoic acid.